


i need you (to come get me out of my head)

by bloodyhalefire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beverly Katz is the Best, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Beverly Katz, POV Outsider, Panic Attacks, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Relationship Study, Sharing Clothes, Team Sassy Science (Hannibal), Tenderness, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, in that order, isn’t as present as it is in my other fics but definitely sweet enough to warrant the tag, who make inappropriate jokes about crime scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: The almost comedic mood that the three of them had just set disappears in an instant once Beverly turns and sees Will. He’s standing toward the back of the room and shaking like a leaf.Shit,she thinks as she hurries toward him; she can’t help but berate herself for her oversight.Because even though she, along with Brian and Jimmy, haven’t voiced it out loud, they’re all aware of what Will's empathy can do to him; Will is always more distressed after slipping out of a particularly brutal killers mind, and to say that this crime scene falls under that category is an understatement.
Relationships: Beverly Katz & Jimmy Price & Brian Zeller, Will Graham & Beverly Katz, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 362





	i need you (to come get me out of my head)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "into your arms" by witt lowry
> 
> this show has taken over my life and honestly? im not even mad about it
> 
> I’m rly proud of this so I hope u enjoy

Beverly’s gut sinks the minute they walk onto the crime scene. 

There’s blood everywhere; the floor is practically red. There are a few severed limbs and multiple bodies—a middle-aged woman, a woman who looks around thirty, a boy who must be in his pre-teens and a young girl who can’t be older than four—scattered around the room. She barely manages to hold back a gasp when she notices that the young girl, whose severed leg lay just a few feet in front of her, is cradling a kitten in her stiff arms. 

“Shit,” Brian whistles from beside her as he snaps his latex gloves on. “This is a mess if I’ve ever seen one.”

“You can say that again,” Jimmy says in agreement. “This looks like a slasher film gone wrong.”

Bev finds herself nodding. “Kinda like Sweeney Todd.”

“It also looks like a botched paint job,” Jimmy adds. “Besides, if he wanted to do some home improvement he could’ve just bought material at a department store.”

Beverly and Brian give him unimpressed glares. “What?” he asks as he raises his hands in a defensive gesture. “I’m just saying.”

She sighs as she walks further into the house, Brian hot on her heels.

“Wait,” Jimmy says after they’ve taken a few steps, his gaze zeroed in on the young girl in the corner.

Brian rolls his eyes. _“Christ,”_ he laments, “what.”

“I can’t go near the cat,” Jimmy announces. “Someone else needs to do that.”

Beverly blinks. “Why?”

“I’m very fond of cats,” Jimmy responds matter-of-factly. 

It’s Brian’s turn to blink. “It seems to me like you’re more upset about the cat than the child holding it.”

“As I said, I’m fond of cats,” Jimmy says. “What I’m _not_ fond of is children.”

Beverly snorts and elbows Brian in the side as she nods her head in the direction of the corner. “You heard the man.”

Brian splutters. “Why do I have to do it?”

“You’re a dog person, aren’t you?” Bev responds with a smirk. “I’m sure you’ll find it satisfying.”

Jimmy snorts as he turns around and walks toward the woman laying in the center of the room. He picks up the severed foot lying a few inches away from her ankle and places it into a bag with a wince. Brian let’s out a put-upon sigh as he bends down next to the child and her cat. Beverly can’t help but smile.

However, the almost comedic mood that the three of them had just set disappears in an instant once Beverly turns and sees Will. He’s standing toward the back of the room and shaking like a leaf. 

_Shit,_ she thinks as she hurries toward him; she can’t help but berate herself for her oversight.

Because even though she, along with Brian and Jimmy, haven’t voiced it out loud, they’re all aware of what Will's empathy can do to him; Will is always more distressed after slipping out of a particularly brutal killers mind, and to say that this crime scene falls under that category is an understatement.

It’s only once she reaches him that she notices the fact that his face is alarmingly pale and damp with cold sweat; he’s shivering so violently that Beverly is surprised his teeth aren’t chattering.

Brian and Jimmy look up at her sudden movement and once their eyes land on Will they hurry over just as fast. “This isn’t good,” Jimmy says as he turns to Bev, a sad look in his eyes.

“Do you consider pointing out the utterly fucking obvious as a full-time job,” Brian hisses in response as he slowly reaches out a hand to pat Will's shoulder. But before he can make contact Will violently jerks away, his back slamming against the wall. His breathing picks up as he slowly slides down it, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them. It’s an almost pitiful sight to behold, and Bev's heart aches in her chest just looking at him.

“I’m going to go get Jack,” Jimmy announces before sprinting out the door, and if this was any other situation Beverly would’ve laughed when Jimmy slips on the blood on the floor in his haste to find Jack. Instead she turns her attention back to Will. 

“Will?” Brian tries, and his worry is tangible in his tone. 

He gets no answer. 

“Will, can you hear me?” Beverly asks as she slowly sits down next to him. She places a hand on his shoe slowly, careful not to touch any part of his body directly, and gives it a gentle squeeze. She couldn’t care less about the blood stains she gets on her glove at the touch, especially because this time Will doesn’t flinch away at the contact.

But again he shows no sign that he does. 

“Just got off the phone with Dr. Lecter,” Jack announces as he bursts through the door a few minutes later, Jimmy hot on his heels. “He’s on his way right now.”

 _Why the fuck wasn’t he called in the first place,_ Beverly barely stops herself from snapping, even though she knows it’s unfair; Will is still a professional despite his faults, and to assume that he needs Dr. Lecter with him in order to effectively do his job is almost insulting. But at the same time, she has a pretty good idea as to why Jack didn’t initially call the psychiatrist: she isn’t completely sure that Jack knows what being at crime scenes can do to Will.

More specifically, she doesn’t think he’s aware of the fact that he exploits Will's illnesses at all; her boss doesn’t call him to scenes with the _intention_ of exploitation. Rather, he’s blinded by his need to solve cases, to bring justice and closure to the family’s of the victims. That is to say, Beverly is pretty sure that Jack unconsciously turns his eyes away from the way Will physically reacts on crime scenes because he’s so helpful. And therein lies the problem—Will really _is_ helpful; since he started consulting on the cases, the time it’s taken to catch the killers has been cut in half.

But that doesn’t change anything, not really.

Beverly is drawn from her thoughts when she hears the front door slam open. She turns around at the sound and is met with the sight of Dr. Lecter, impeccably dressed and well-composed as always. Though this time there is a slight look of genuine worry in his eyes that she’s never seen before, and it only lessens once his gaze lands on Will. He quickly strides forward, and without breaking her gaze at him she slowly stands up and backs away so as to give him and Dr. Lecter some space; she stops a few feet away and stands between Jimmy and Brian, who are also watching the scene in front of them unfold.

Dr. Lecter sinks down onto one knee in front of him. “Mylimasis,” she hears him whisper, and the foreign word—one that sounds suspiciously like an endearment—results in the first hint of reaction from Will that they’ve seen since they entered the house; he looks up, and his clear blue eyes look so fragile and shiny with unshed tears that she’s surprised they haven’t shattered.

“Hannibal,” he whispers brokenly, and he says the word so quietly Beverly has to strain to hear it.

The man in question reaches up and cradles Will’s face in one hand, resting the other on one of Will’s knees where they’re still pulled up to his chest. Will lightly nuzzles his cheek into the hand cupping his cheek. “Whatever is the matter, Will?” he asks.

Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian all look at each other, their interest peaked at the rapid change in Will’s demeanor.

And though Will doesn’t move his head from Lecter’s touch, his eyes snap open and his breath picks up a bit. “The little girl,” he pants breathlessly as he shifts his gaze towards the corner where she still lays, "and the kitten, and the boy.”

Dr. Lecter nods in encouragement, and the imperceptible shift in his position so as to block Will’s ability to see the body doesn't escape her notice.

“They were still alive when he was cutting them up,” he continues with shallow, gasping breaths. “They died from bleeding out. They were alive, Hannibal. The kids were still _alive.”_

Beverly feels her breath catch in her chest, and she barely manages to stop herself from putting a hand over her mouth in horror; she can hear the gasps that Brian, Jimmy, and Jack let out at the statement. It’s reasons like _this_ that Beverly is selfishly thankful that she doesn’t have Will’s ability; Beverly purposefully doesn’t think about what the victims went through during their death, choosing instead to only focus on body’s themselves rather than the pain they felt. The rest of the team does, too.

Dr. Lecter hums as he brushes Will’s sweat-soaked bangs from his face with one hand and gently strokes his cheek with the other. “You’re safe, my dear,” Lecter says softly as he guides Will’s eyes to his own, and Beverly can’t help but be a bit surprised when Will doesn’t look away. “You’re here with me now, not there.”

Will blinks slowly and nods. “Yeah,” he agrees weakly with a trembling smile. “With you.”

Dr. Lecter fixes him with an uncharacteristically loving gaze before pulling Will forward and into his arms; he holds Will close, guiding his head onto his shoulder with a hand on the nape of his neck. Will’s demeanor relaxes significantly and he nuzzles into Lecter’s shoulder. Beverly, Jack, Jimmy, and Brian look at each other with a slight bit of unease; the moment is so tender and intimate that they can’t help but feel like they’re intruding.

A few minutes pass before Dr. Lecter breaks their embrace and pulls Will back so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes. He cups Will’s jaw with both hands and gently presses their foreheads together. “Are you alright, my dear?” Lecter asks quietly.

Will slowly nods. “I’m alright.”

Dr. Lecter lets out a relieved sigh as he pulls back and presses a light kiss to Will’s forehead. He leans back onto his heels and looks up at them silently. Will scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion and follows his gaze. His eyes widen once he realizes that there was an audience to his breakdown, face flushing bright red in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry,” Will murmurs, “I didn’t mean to distract everyone from processing the crime scene.”

Beverly scoffs in disbelief as she joins Lecter on the floor. She reaches out gently and places her hand on his shoulder. “You have no reason to be sorry,” she responds. “We’re just glad that you’re okay. We were worried about you.”

Jimmy and Brian take a few steps closer. “Yeah,” Brian agrees. “All that matters is that you’re good, man.”

Will lets out a tiny smile at the sentiment. The action must comfort Dr. Lecter enough that he decides to stand up, and once he’s straightened himself out he begins shrugging out of his suit jacket. He stares up at him with a worried expression, the fact that Dr. Lecter is no longer within arms reach no doubt making Will anxious. Desperate to get that look off his face, Beverly helps Will to his feet so that he can move closer to Lecter. The psychiatrist proceeds to maneuver Will’s still-shivering body into his jacket, and Will snuggles into it immediately. Beverly can’t help but find the action incredibly endearing.

Dr. Lecter smiles softly at the sight before turning his attention to Jack. “I’m going to take Will home,” he says, and it’s not a question. “I think he’s had enough excitement for one day.”

Jack opens his mouth, no doubt to object, but Beverly glares at him and shakes her head sharply. He sighs. “Fine.”

“I’m glad you agree,” he says, looking satisfied. He places his hand on the small of Will’s back and guides him outside, Beverly hot on his heels.

She stands at the threshold of the doorway, watching as Dr. Lecter helps Will into the passenger seat of his car. He rests his hand on his forehead for a minute as he whispers something to Will that she’s too far away to hear before shutting the door; he glances up at Beverly before he himself enters the car, and he nods with a grateful smile.

As she watches them drive off, Beverly can’t help but feel really glad that Will has someone like Dr. Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you _so_ much for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed this, and if you did i have other hannigram fics that you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire/works?fandom_id=801274) if you feel so inclined
> 
> [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)   
> 


End file.
